


NSFW 02 - Dark

by BasementCritter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baxter Wing-Dings Gaster, F/M, most of what i'm posting is just... practice okay lmao, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementCritter/pseuds/BasementCritter
Summary: You. Gaster. Alone. In the dark. Naked.





	NSFW 02 - Dark

You couldn’t see a thing as the monster behind you guided you through the darkness, to the bed. Then guided further, on your knees, and forward so that your hands found the plush blanket spread out over the mattress. Those big, clawed hands slowly ghosted over your back, from your rear to your shoulders, before sliding down your arms and stopping at your elbows. As he moved down your arms, you felt the heat emitting from his body and something brush against your rear. He was being careful to touch you as little as possible, giving the illusion of tingling.

After pausing at your elbows, his hands softly caressed over your hanging breasts and down your stomach, halting at your hips. You felt him lean closer, hunching over you, as his length found your clit. The length curled and rubbed against you teasingly, and his hands travelled back the way they came.

The caress was firmer, and he lingered at your breasts to toy with your nipples before returning to your elbows. His hands stayed, while his length began rubbing fully against your sex. Once your wetness slicked him up, the head of his cock pressed against your entrance, and he slowly pushed forward. He didn’t halt, continuing to press forward at the same dragging pace even after the head popped in. The stretching was painful, and the ridges on his cock didn’t help, feeling like you were going to tear each time one slid inside you.

You heard the monster let out a huff of breath and his entire body shivered as he hilted. Your lower half was aching, muscles were cramping in protest to the pain, and your breathing was already becoming laboured.

The monster shifted behind you, causing his length to squirm against your walls. He started with shallow thrusts, being gentle and trying to get you to adjust around him. His claws dug into your arms slightly as his thrusts became deeper, him relishing in the feeling of your body relaxing around his cock… but couldn’t be compared to how you tensed around him as he drove against your cervix with a particularly sharp thrust.

A low growl rumbled from his chest, and he pulled your elbows up and brought them behind your back, holding them together. He used your arms like handles as his thrusts became shallow and quick, the ache was still very prominent but now waves of pleasure were rushing through you too. He kept your upper half off the bed, pulling you back into him with every thrust.

He slowed when he felt you were getting swept away by the sensations, and soon, stopped thrusting entirely as he leaned you forward and released your arms. Your upper half went slack, and you ended up bracing yourself on your forearms. His cock began squirming inside you again and your body shuddered. It earned another low growl from the monster and he gripped your hips as he loomed over you, preventing you from sitting up. He moved his hips back, nearly pulling out entirely, before ramming into you harshly. Satisfied with your outcry, he started driving into you again, starting slow and steadily picking up the pace.

Each thrust would jolt you, causing your breasts to press and rub against the blanket beneath you. The softness was a delightful contrast to the sharp claws digging into your hips, and the large, ribbed cock spearing through you.

The sounds you were making were now beyond your control, and the monster seemed to drink in every last moan and whimper. He brought his head down to lick your neck with his long, flat tongue. His length was writhing and curling inside you with every thrust, stimulating just the right spot. His hands soon left your hips, one to play with your clit, and the other to grab the back of your neck to hold you in place. As the side of your face was pressed into the bed, you could feel yourself getting closer, and the monster began angling his thrusts.

Each time, it would send a shock wave through you, building you up. Your body began quivering, your skin numbed, and you could feel yourself tipping. The monster let out low raspy moans as his thrusts quickened and he seemed as frantic as you felt. Your hands gripped the blanket as that thread snapped, your body clamping down on the monster’s length. Your body shook as you spread your legs further and pressed your ass back against those bony hips, savouring the way he pounded into you. Waves upon waves of pleasure burst through your entire body. As the intensity faded, and you were left with acute sensitivity, the monster kept going. He kept going until he saw tears in your eyes and drool on your chin, and only then did he give in.

A few harsh thrusts and his hips stilled after slamming into you. You felt his cock throb as ropes of his cum spilled within you, filling you up. His hand remained on your neck, keeping you against the mattress, until he emptied every last drop inside you.

Your body relaxed as you attempted to catch your breath. The monster’s hand left the back of your neck to gently stroke your head, then both hands found your hips once more, steadying you as he pulled out. He did so, slowly, then, a tired smirk spread over his face as he watched his black cum trickle down your thighs. Just the sight was enough to spur him into wanting another round, but he refrained.

He let go of your hips and let your lower half drop onto the bed as he adjusted himself back into his sheath, then pushed you onto your side and snuggled up to spoon you, hugging your body tightly against his own.

It was quiet, minus your heavy breaths, and calm. It stayed that way until you were drifting off, where the monster nuzzled his head against the top of yours gently with a contented hum. Soon after, you were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I have left tumblr!**  
>  I've made a Discord server dedicated to RP with my Gaster OCs. It's called "Barathrum," and anyone is welcome to join or ask for invites.  
> 


End file.
